Majin Buu
'''Majin Buu '''is a Chaos being created by the evil warlock Bibidi Overview A pink blobby magical creature whose physical body is composed of a Pseudo-matter no shape or substance of this universe, summoned by alien Evil Sorceror Bibidi to conquer the Kais and thus to take over the universe. When he absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, though, said Kai's overwhelming goodness weakened Buu's power and made him more childlike and misguided rather than the crazy and omnicidal being he originally was. Eventually Buu was sealed away, then awakened by Babidi, Bibidi's doppelganger, many, many years later. The two work together for a time, but Buu eventually gets tired of Babidi's criticism and kills him before going on a rampage of his own. Mr. Satan, who initially was sent to kill him, against all odds befriends Buu. But an unfortunate incident releases the true evil side of Buu as a Literal Split Personality, and it all goes downhill from there until Udan was tricked into taking up the battle by Nabiki . Now the tides of the battle was completely turned even when Buu transformed from its relatively “goofy” state to a more powerful and sinister incarnation just to amp up the level of the fight and give a greater challenge to Udan’s combat skills and abilities, at no point in the matter it come close to overturning the tables. The only reason Udan had been unable to end the fight in anything approaching an economical quick manner was because Buu was clearly alien to everything terrestrial. Eventually he did stumbled upon the correct vibrational frequency of the Pseudo-matter that composed “Majin Buu” making it childsplay for him to produce its counter-vibration, and from there to disrupt the essential framework that kept Buu alive and held his substance congealed upon the material frame of existence. Plunging his fist deep into the spongy chest of the monstrously deformed creature, Udan seized hold of its integral energy matrix and disrupted this pattern from within, breaking the finely balanced equation and filling the monster with its antithesis of energy, which caused its shape to erupt and dissolve as it was torn apart from within, its chaos-spawned being ripping to pieces on a subatomic level. Kid Buu screamed in rage and dismay as the release of energies caused it to collapse inwardly, its very being canceled out as Udan drew Buu inside out and caused it to implode in a cataclysmic eruption of self-negation, as though a self-contained universe were dying in the instant at which it ceased to exist altogether. Udan was about to crush the complex matrix of interlacing energies that had formed the core of the Chaos being destroying its composition once and forever when he was stopped by Mr. Satan. Satan tried to convince him that Buu wasn’t a monster he just didn’t understand. As Udan considered his words he noticed Goku and Vegeta the real champions of this dimension. Realizing that he had interfered in the normal, natural flow of events and history within this timeline, and just as clearly disrupted a pattern that Fate itself had mandated. Udan reached into the matrix and pulled out the levers that tied this energy to the Chaos Lords, then subtly altered the sub-harmonics of the pattern and caused a change to come about that redirected the energies contained within the spell, and like that he brought about the recreation of Majin-Buu into an entirely different being, one more akin to the Lords of Order than the spawn of the Nether Dark who existed solely for the purpose of universal destruction. Majin Buu was transformed into a cherubic baby Good Buu which he gave to Satan. He told the three that Buu would become a great protector if he is given the chance and has strong role models to guide him. Category:Dragon Ball